Cdz no Mais Você
by Lysley Almada2
Summary: Imaginem só, um belo dia você ligar a televisão e dar de cara com: Aldebaran, Shura, Mask, Saga e Camus, mostrando seus dotes culinários... Bom, antes de surtar, anote as receitas dadas e bom apetite, ah e não esqueçam as reviews xD
1. Chapter 1

**Segunda feira, oito da manhã**

Ana Maria Braga entra no estúdio com o sorriso e bom humor que estamos acostumados a ver (**N/A:**_ Bom, pelo menos eu vejo o programa dela todos os dias... É sagrado xD_)-batendo palmas- Acorda menino, vem cá menina, esta começando mais um programa que é muito mais você!–encerra a frase fazendo um coração com os dedos- Hoje na nossa culinária teremos um acompanhamento menina... –indo até o balcão- Olha só que pecado... É almôndega ao molho vinagrete, sabe aquele almoço de domingo que vai a família toda e até gente que você nem lembrava que existia? Pois é, esse prato vai fazer um sucesso... –rindo- e mais sucesso vai fazer é esse rapaz aqui, -abraço no Deba- ele é brasileiro, mais mora na Grécia a mais de dez anos e é ele quem vai nos mostrar como fazer, bom dia... Aldebaran né... Bem vindo ao nosso programa e eu gostaria que nos explicasse sua paixão pela cozinha.

-Bom dia Ana, bom dia Brasil, bem, realmente tem mais de dez anos que moro na Grécia e pra matar as saudades da minha terra, quase todos os finais de semana eu faço um almoço "a brasileira" para os meus amigos e esse acompanhamento sempre esta presente, vai bem com qualquer prato, aprendi com minha mãe, dona Odete.

-Um beijo pra senhora dona Odete e parabéns pelo filho lindo!Bem, agora vamos ao que interessa, lorinho passa os ingredientes, por favor!

-É pra já Maria Braga! Você de casa anote ai:

Para as almôndegas vão ser precisos:

Pimenta-do-reino a gosto

Sal a gosto

1 colher (sopa) de óleo

3 colheres (sopa) de farinha de trigo

2 dentes de alho amassados

300 gramas de carne moída

2 pães franceses amanhecidos

Para o molho vinagrete vão ser precisos:

Sal a gosto

1 colher (sopa) de cebola ralada

2 colheres (sopa) de salsinha picada

2 colheres (sopa) de vinagre

6 colheres (sopa) de azeite de oliva

1 lata (340g) de salsaretti manjericão

-E nosso chef já vai executando... –mexendo em um vinagrete já pronto- olha só como fica gente... –aspirando ao aroma- cheiroso viu...

-Digamos que a vinagrete além de rápida é a parte mais simples da receita, agora vou mostrar como fazer, pegando uma tigela, -mostrando para a câmera- você vai misturar a cebola ralada, com a salsinha, o vinagre, o azeite, pra finalizar, a lata de salsaretti, o sal e esta pronta, só lembrando, a porção que esta sendo feita aqui é para quatro pessoas.

-Nossa... Muito rápida mesmo...

-com um meio sorriso ele continua- Agora vamos para as almôndegas, começando pelos pães, -mostrando para a câmera- você tem que retirar toda a casca e coloca somente o miolo mergulhado na água até amolecer, por mais ou menos um minuto, depois os esprema para retirar o excesso da água, agora é só juntar à carne, com o molho, e a farinha de trigo, temperando com o sal e a pimenta, mexendo bem até formar uma massa homogênea, agora vem à parte mais simples, que é fazer as bolinhas, elas devem ter no máximo 3 cm de diâmetro, numa frigideira grande aqueça o óleo e quando for fritá-las é bom que seja em fogo baixo, virando-as de instante em instante para que dourem por igual, com a ajuda de uma escumadeira, assim evita que a almôndega se desmanche...

-Rapaz o cheiro ta divino... –encostada na bancada- vou experimentar uma... –suspense- hummmmmmmm... Chama os cachorro cesinha!-risos- menina faz hoje para o almoço, com certeza a família vai aprovar!-abraço- obrigada mais uma vez por ter vindo ao nosso programa, -virando para a câmera- quem quiser a receita completa, entre no nosso site que ela estará toda explicadinha, ah, amanhã continua nossa "volta ao mundo na cozinha", hoje foi o Brasil, amanhã será a vez da Espanha, espero vocês aqui! E seguindo com nosso programa, vamos ter a participação de uma artesã... –ela vai até o sofá para receber os outros convidados e assim o segue normalmente.

**N/A:** _Não estranhem esse capitulo ter saído curtinho, mais é que a parte de culinária do programa mais você realmente é rápida! De qualquer modo espero que gostem e a receita tenha ficado fácil de entender n.n_


	2. Chapter 2

**Terça-feira, mesmo horário**

-Bom dia Brasil! Como eu prometi hoje nossa cozinha viaja até a Espanha, quem achou a almôndega ao molho vinagrete fácil, essa daqui é mamão com açúcar, com toda certeza, a receita de hoje é risoto à espanhola... Divino! Deixa eu chamar aqui a pessoa que vai apresentá-la para nós... –espiadinha na porta do cenário - Gente, essa é a semana dos homens bonitos!-sorriso de orelha a orelha. (N/A: _Sério gente, a Ana é de Áries e como eu (q também sou) elogia mesmo sem papas na língua xD!_)

Ele entra meio sem jeito, com um sorriso de canto, enquanto a câmera da um belo close em seus olhos.

-Bom dia Shura... –beijinho de madame- Nossa, o menino ta perfumado!-ela comenta rindo- É um prazer recebê-lo em nosso programa, com certeza as meninas em casa vão ter que pegar a receita no site já que não conseguir anotá-la!-ri novamente deixando-o visivelmente corado.

-Bom dia Ana... –cumprimenta a apresentadora timidamente- O prazer é meu em estar aqui... Principalmente para mostrar uma de tantas delicias da minha terra natal!

-Por favor, -aponta a bancada- a cozinha é toda sua –virando pros bastidores- Maria fica por aqui, caso ele precise de ajuda! (N/A: _Essa santa criatura é a cozinheira do programa, ela ajuda a Ana Maria no momento em que precisa mudar de utensílio, desenformar um bolo, ou trocar a panela para o andamento da receita ser mais rápido._)

-Gracias... –sorriso- Bem, vou mostrar a vocês como fazer o risoto à espanhola... Vamos precisar de:

-2 xícaras de arroz

-200 g de mexilhões sem casca e limpos

-500 g de camarão médio limpos

-250 g de lombo de porco cozido

-2 peitos de frango

-2 cebolas

-4 colheres de sopa de óleo

-4 colheres de sopa de manteiga

-1 xícara de chá de cenoura cozida e picada

-1 lata de ervilhas

-2 dentes de alho

-1 colher de chá de açafrão

-1 xícara de vagem cozida e picada

-sal e pimenta a gosto

-Ingredientes apresentados, hora de começar... –comenta

-A primeira etapa é cozinhar os dois peitos de frango em água e sal, quando ficar pronto, escorra e reserve o caldo, em seguida desossá-los e cortar a carne em pedaços pequenos, reservando também. Agora numa panela grande –mostra pra câmera- você coloca a manteiga e o óleo, quando estiver quente, junte a cebola e o alho fritando-os por 2 minutos- enquanto ele falava ia executando com maestria o passo a passo- acrescente o arroz e frite por mais 5 minutos, mexendo sempre uma colher de pau, sabe aquele caldo que ficou do cozimento do frango? Você vai colocar no arroz, se precisar ponha mais água, mais cuidado para não exagerar.

-Hum... Pena que a televisão não tem cheiro... Ta irresistível! –Ana mostra uma travessa de risoto que estava na mesa- Olha que bonito... Depois de pronto ele fica assim gente...

-Exatamente, mais a graça do prato esta mesmo em ser servido bem quente! Bem, voltando, você vai temperar com sal, lembre-se, em todas as etapas da receita preste atenção na quantidade do sal, para não ficar insuportável, pimenta a gosto e açafrão e cozinhe em fogo médio. À parte, ferva por 10 minutos o camarão e os mexilhões em água e sal. Escorra-os e reserve. Quando o arroz estiver quase pronto, junte o frango, o lombo, o camarão, os mexilhões, a ervilha, a vagem e a cenoura, agora é só misturar bem, completar o cozimento e servir.

-E eu vou comer... Mais não agora por que nosso tempo esta curto... –abraço- Obrigada mais uma vez por ter vindo, vocês de casa fiquem com Deus e amanhã, não percam... Nossa viagem chega à Itália! Até lá...

N/A: _Finalmente... Segundo capitulo no ar... Espero que o risoto esteja fácil... Um abraço e até a próxima!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Quarta-feira...**

**-Bom dia Brasil, o Mais Você chegou à Itália, mama mia! Nosso convidado de hoje trouxe uma lasanha... Menina faz hoje pro almoço que a família vai rezar! –risos- Por favor Mateo, entre, é um prazer recebê-lo em nosso programa.**

**O italiano entra meio sem jeito, mas logo abre um sorriso cumprimentando a apresentadora com um caloroso abraço.**

**-****Buon giorno e grazie per l'invito [1] **

-De nada, o prazer é nosso... Bom, quero saber como você descobriu essa paixão pela cozinha.

-Através da minha nona, dona Francesca, ela sempre gostou de cozinhar para todos, -suspiro afobado- mais deixemos de papo e vamos ao que interessa, a receita da família Albertini!

-Vamo que vamo... Anote ai o que vamos precisar...

**Ingredientes do molho à bolonhesa:**

- 1 Kg de carne de boi moída (patinho, lagarto ou alcatra)

- 8 tomates grandes sem pele e sem sementes

- 3 dentes de alho

- 2 colheres (chá) de colorífico

- 1 folha de louro

- 1 e 1/2 colheres (chá) de sal grosso

- 1 e 1/2 xícaras (chá) de água filtrada

**Ingredientes da lasanha:**

- 500 g de massa para lasanha direto ao forno

- 200 g de presunto fatiado

- 300 g de mussarela ralada no ralo grosso

- orégano a gosto

**-Ingredientes apresentados, vamos começar pelo molho, que é a parte mais rápida e fácil, n**uma panela grande com antiaderente você vai colocar a carne moída e "fritar" (sem óleo) em fogo alto. Depois que a carne estiver totalmente marrom, desligue o fogo e reserve.

-Nossa, mas assim não vai queimar? –a apresentadora acompanhava tudo bem de perto.

-Não, é só não parar de mexer... Continuando... Num liquidificador, bata os tomates sem pele e sem sementes, os dentes de alho sem casca e a água, depois é só despejar o molho na panela com a carne moída, acrescente o louro, o sal e o **colorífico** **[2]**, ligue o fogo e espere até que o molho de tomate esteja cozido, ele mudará de cor, de um tom melancia para um vermelho escuro, quando isso acontecer, reserve.

Enquanto o preparo do molho vai rolando, a troca das panelas e utensílios é rápida e eficiente, pois a Maria, que é a cozinheira do programa, esta sempre atenta.

-Para montar a lasanha, pegue uma forma retangular dessas de assar bolo 40 cm x 27 cm, cubra o fundo da forma com molho, nessa primeira camada evite colocar carne e coloque molho puro de tomate, feito isso, disponha uma camada de massa lembrando de deixar um espaço de 2 ou 3 dedos entre as fatias de massa pois ela inchará durante o cozimento. –enquanto explicava ia montando a lasanha na forma- Cubra com mais uma camada de molho, dessa vez use molho com carne, continue dispondo camadas de massa e de molho à bolonhesa até que a massa termine.

-Olha que bonito... Gente que maldade... Já deu água na boca!

-A última camada deve ser de molho, cubra a última camada de molho com o presunto fatiado, espalhe o queijo mussarela ralado no ralo grosso, salpicando o orégano a gosto, terminado todo o processo, embrulhe a assadeira com papel alumínio, leve ao forno médio (180ºC) pré-aquecido, asse coberto por 30 minutos, depois retire o papel alumínio e asse por mais 10 minutos para gratinar o queijo, desligue o forno e deixe a lasanha descansar por mais 10 minutos. Sirva quente acompanhado de uma salada de alface.

- E você tem alguma dica para que a lasanha do pessoal de casa fique digamos assim, especial?

-Sim tenho... Começando pela carne, compre uma peça inteira de 1 kg da sua preferência, retire o nervo e a gordura, corte em cubos e moa usando a função pulsar do seu processador de alimentos, se não tiver um processador, peça para moer no local onde efetuar a compra, para pelar os tomates, lave-os em água corrente, faça um corte em forma de cruz na casca, na parte inferior do tomate. Ferva água suficiente para cobrir os tomates, desligue o fogo e mergulhe os tomates na água por cerca de 3 minutos ou até que a casca rompa. Retire os tomates da água, espere esfriar e a pele sairá com facilidade ao ser puxada.

-E outra coisa, um pacote de 500 g de massa direto ao forno rende 5 camadas de massa em uma forma do tamanho indicado na receita e o tempo indicado é o padrão para a maioria das marcas de lasanha direto ao forno, mas também vai depender da potencia do seu forno... –suspiro- Bem pessoal, o papo ta ótimo, mas infelizmente o tempo é curto... Mesmo assim eu vou comer da lasanha, por que ela esta ma-ra-vi-lho-sa! Espero vocês amanhã, nossa viagem gastronômica vai até Grécia, quer saber o prato? É só ficar ligado, até amanhã!

**N/A: **_Depois de séculos, posto o terceiro capitulo... Escolhi essa lasanha por que realmente é uma delicia e também é para quem lê a fic "um anjo em minha vida" especialmente para minha best friend Isis Silvermoon, como prometido é seu presente de natal... Espero que goste mana! _

**[1] **bom dia e obrigado pelo convite!

**[2] **para quem não sabe ou não conhece (no caso da pure petit) é um pó vermelho que é bastante usado na preparação da comida.


End file.
